Clive Hypotherm
"I believe all conflicts can be solved without the need of violence!" Info *Name: Clive Hypotherm *Age: 19 *Birthday: January 1st, Capricorn *Pokemon: Piloswine *Type: Ice/Water *Familiar: Snowflake *Height: 5'07'' *Sexuality: Straight *Moveset: * **Icy Wind: Always lowers the opponent's speed by 1 if hit. **Hail: Summons a hailstorm for 5 turns. **Bubblebeam (Replaces Mud Bomb): At 18+ will lower opponent's speed by 1 **Peck: No added effect *Ability: Snow Cloak: Clive gains a +2 to his speed in Hail *Hair Color: Very light blue *Eye Color: A pure clouded yellow (no whites in his eyes) *Skin Color: Peach *Features and Notes: **His hands are made of ice up to under his elbow. **He's blind. **Is able to read braille. Personality Clive is an incredibly happy go lucky individual. He’s always eager to meet new people and his kindness knows almost no bounds. He is however very clumsy and is prone to walking into walls or panicking when objects freeze to his icy hands. Despite his blindness he does his best to not view it as a handicap and will try not to let any insults towards him bother him. He does a good job at recognizing people’s voices so he can discern them from each other and not mix people up in his mind. The Piloswine is a complete pacifist and hates any form of fighting whatsoever. If any kind of fight broke out he would probably try to help mediate between the parties to see if some kind of truce or mutual agreement could be made. The only time Clive would ever fight would be if he was attacked himself and his life was in danger… History Pre Cannvi / Tarpaulin Clive and his two brothers were born in the snowy mountains of the Sinnoh region. Their mother ended up abandoning their eggs after she realized she didn’t have any interest of taking care of young at the time. Before the eggs froze to death though a male Mamoswine by the name of Reginald found them. Feeling pity towards them, he took care of them so the young inside wouldn’t die. Eventually his kindness paid off and the three eggs hatched into young Swinub. Clive was the last to hatch and was the runt of the litter, unfortunately born blind due to a recessive gene his mother had. His two older brothers Coda and Ragnal always ended up picking on the poor Swinub because of his handicap, whether it was through teasing or pushing him around and running since he couldn’t see them. Being rather small and fragile Clive would never fight back, in fear that his brothers would hurt him instead. He’d always just go back to his father for help instead of staying around his brothers. Reginald did his best to convince Clive that violence was never the answer to anything and that he shouldn’t be ashamed of his blindness. Due to his father’s words, Clive became more and more distant from his brothers, disagreeing with everything they did. Coda started becoming excessively violent and Ragnal just followed Coda around due to a lack of anything better to do… As the three brothers grew up, Coda and Ragnal found themselves evolving into Piloswine. It took Clive three more years to evolve due to how weak and against fighting he was…During that time though, Coda’s violent nature became worse and he was prone to attacking Clive without reason, calling him weak and pathetic, making fun of how he didn’t even know what anything looked like and how he couldn’t see in general. Ragnal would do nothing as he watched these fights occur and they would only stop when Reginald had to step in. Even after Clive evolved he was still fearful of his siblings who would still lash out at him…One time, Coda managed to inflict a particularly nasty wound on Clive as he got more and more angry that his brother would never fight him back. Wounded and now terrified for his life, the Piloswine fled, not even stopping to rest or take care of his wound. Unfortunately it was summer time and a lot of the snow and ice that they lived on was starting to melt into a river…Being blind, Clive ended up running right over the edge and fell into the water. The Piloswine couldn’t swim and panicked as he screamed for help before falling unconscious… Eventually Clive’s eyes snapped open as he was greeted with the familiar darkness from his lack of vision. Where…was he? He rubbed his head with his frigid hands and…wait a second? Hands? He flinched as he realized he seemed different! His hands felt weird and cold like ice…And he had legs! He got to his feet and just tested out how his new body felt, completely amazed by this sudden change! How…did he end up like this? He couldn’t even remember…Regardless, the Piloswine decided to head off into the unknown to discover just where he was. Current History The Awakening Clive ended up waking in the Cottony Plains right in the middle of the Grass and Flying shard event. He wandered the now cotton forest aimlessly until he ran into Raine. The young Bidoof ended up helping get to Meloxi where he was able to find himself food and a cheap apartment. Settling Down Despite being blind, Clive ended up setting down in Meloxi rather easily. Along the way he met several nice people that helped him out when he got lost. He also learned of the gates from Chill and is now curious about what they are and what's inside them... Character Relationships Raine: Friend Hallow: Aquaintance Rosa: Friend Chill: Friend Category:Characters